When Worlds Collide Two
by RedWolfJarred
Summary: Sequel to When Worlds Collide. Characters from Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sonic, Digimon, and Winx Club meet. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters, except Mew Kiba and Jeremy Crimson, which are owned by RedWolfJarred.**_

**Chapter One **

Mew Kiba looked over the streets of Tokyo as the night began. He was thinking about the events of the past, as Mew Ichigo and Mew Zakuro came over.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Mew Zakuro said as she put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing, I was just looking at the city, thinking about stuff," Mew Kiba replied.

"My guess is you still have that gut feeling about Dr. Eggman still being out there," Mew Ichigo said as she joined them.

"That's right, Mew Ichigo. It's been two months since the Shadow Overlord incident, and the police still haven't located him. Also, there's still the matter of Deep Blue and even the possibility of a Digimon emerging." Mew Kiba replied.

"I see. Well, why don't we go home? Dinner should be ready by now." Mew Zakuro said.

"Okay," Mew Kiba said as the two raced each other. Mew Ichigo looked at the moon and sigh.

"Somehow, I have the same feeling as Mew Kiba does," Mew Ichigo said to herself as she went home.

The next morning, Jarred Roberts, who we all know as Mew Kiba, was walking in the park. It was the best place for him to calm his mind.

"I must be losing my cool. Ever since defeating Shadow Overlord, I am on my guard all the time. I almost died." Jarred said to himself.

**FLASHBACK (Two Months Ago)**

"Mew Zakuro, sis, this could be it. This is the final cut of my life." Mew Kiba said.

**PRESENT**

"However, this mysterious girl, Bloom, she saved me when I needed it," Jarred said as he continued walking.

**FLASHBACK (Two Months Ago)**

"Flame of Life," Bloom said as a ball of energy shot out and entered Mew Kiba's body, restoring him to life.

**PRESENT**

"Bloom, Guardian Fairy of Domino. I wonder if she holds the answers to the questions I have." Jarred said when suddenly, a female scream was heard and someone fell in the fountain.

"Whoa, what is this?" Jarred said as he went to the fountain and put his hand in. He pulled out a lavender-furred cat wearing a purple jacket, white pants, and high-heeled boots. She had a gem on her forehead and her hair was held in a ponytail by a red hair band.

"As much as I dislike relying on others, I'm grateful for your help," the cat said as she shook water off herself.

"Are you okay? You need some dry clothes or something?" Jarred asked.

"No, not at all. These clothes will dry up soon. However, I wonder where I am now. Kind sir, can you get me to safety?" The cat asked.

"Safety? Why is someone chasing you?" Jarred asked when a Predacyte Doberman wearing a police uniform jumped in front of them and howled.

"From that," the cat said as the two headed to a safe place where Jarred could transform into Mew Kiba without being seen by civilians. The cat saw this and was amazed.

"Wow, you have powers, like I do," the cat said with amazement.

"Really? Maybe you can help me." Mew Kiba replied as the two jumped out.

"How dare you harass an innocent and chase her without a warrant? For the future of Earth, I will be of service!" Mew Kiba said as he posed.

"Nice. If you existed in my world, I could knight you." The cat said as she got ready to fight.

The Doberman Predacyte saw this and got a nightstick ready to strike them as he jumped up, only for a purple ribbon to grab it as Mew Zakuro used her whip to restrain it.

"Hey, Kiba, glad you showed up. The police department reported someone slipping infusers into one of their K-9 units, and mutating it to cause havoc. I see you located it." Mew Zakuro said, smiling.

"Mew Zakuro. Thanks for the assist." Mew Kiba said as he got his sword ready. He charged it up and slashed at the Doberman Predacyte, defusing it and changing it back into a normal police dog.

Back at the Roberts mansion, the cat was welcomed to stay as she looked around. She accidentally bumped into Jeremy, who was walking in the halls.

"Whoa, Blaze, is that you?" Jeremy asked.

"Sir Jeremy Crimson? If you're here, then that means..." the cat said as Sonic came in.

"Blaze. Didn't expect to see you here." Sonic said as he helped the cat up.

"Well, this is like old times." The cat, known as Blaze, would say.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Zoisite is male in the uncut anime version and the Viz dub, but in the DiC dub, he was changed to a she to avoid controversy since he was Kunzite / Malachite. For WWC, we will be using the DiC version of Zoisite (which is Zoycite.)

**Chapter 2**

As Jedite was looking at the city, he was thinking about his next plan.

"Things sure has changed since Queen Beryl put me in Eternal Sleep. The Sailor Scouts are still here, and now I hear about these so-called Mew Mews roaming the city as well," Jedite said as Zoycite joined him.

"I agree. Even though Queen Beryl killed me for hurting Tuxedo Mask." Zoycite said, clenching her hand in her fist.

"So, that's why you don't like her? I was going to tell her the secret identities of Sailor Moon and her two allies Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars when she punished me for failure." Jedite said.

"Well, I should let you know when I took over, those three were joined by Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus." Zoycite said.

"So, more sailor scouts crawled out of the woodworks while I was gone? Well, Zoycite, let's say we give our old enemies a not-so-nice welcome. With Queen Beryl gone, we will team up and claim our revenge on Sailor Moon." Jedite said.

In the streets of Tokyo, Jarred and Renee were walking with Serena to one of her friend's places. Blaze was with them.

"So Serena, about this friend of yours," Jarred said as they were walking.

"Oh, you mean Raye? Yeah, she should help us with whatever Blaze was doing when she wound up here." Serena replied.

"How can a normal girl help me locate the Sol Emeralds?" Blaze asked when the four arrived at Cherry Hill Temple.

"So, this is where she lives," Jarred said as they walked onto the steps.

"Yep. She and her grandfather work in this place." Serena said as they entered, where they were greeted by Grandpa Hino.

"Ah, I see you came by for a visit. Raye will be happy to know that one of her friends came for a visit." Grandpa Hino said as Raye came in after sweeping the floor.

"Oh, Serena. You're here, and who are your new friends?" Raye asked, unimpressed with Serena's appearance.

"Oh, this is Renee and Jarred Roberts," Serena said as Raye suddenly sensed Jarred's Mew powers.

"Serena, you brought a demon in here," Raye yelled which angered Serena.

"Hold on now. Jarred is not a demon. Where do you get off making such accusations?" Serena asked in a loud tone.

"Okay, you two, you should break it up before someone gets hurt," Jarred said when he got in between the two girls.

"Foul demon! I won't have evil forces near our temple. You must be banished," Raye yelled as she threw an ofuda scroll which stuck onto Jarred's face. Soon, his wolf ears and tail pop out as he fell to the ground onto his back, paralyzed in his current pose.

"Jarred," Renee yelled as she came to him and used her jacket to cover his head as she turned to Raye. "What is wrong with you? We came for help, and this is how you greet us," Zakuro yelled as her wolf ears and tail pop out.

"Oops. I guess with the wolf ears and tail, you're the Mews that Serena keeps talking about." Raye said, starting to feel embarrassed by her behavior.

"Wow, even after all these years, those two still bicker at each other," Jedite said, looking through the window.

"You're right. I'm glad I remember this place. I actually turned Mars' grandfather into Pox when I got a Rainbow Crystal out of him." Zoycite said.

"Pox, one of the Seven Shadows? Maybe I can do something." Jedite said, pulling out an alien device.

"What is that?" Zoycite asked.

"A gift from the benefactor who released me from my Eternal Sleep. This will allow us to bring any monsters the Negaverse used back to life." Jedite said as he activated it.

When the device scanned the area, a black orb materialized and Pox, the monster that Grandpa HIno became when Zoycite removed the indigo Rainbow Crystal from his body, was given life.

"I am alive," Pox said as he saw Jedite and Zoycite.

"Hello, Pox. Are you ready for revenge?" Zoycite said.

Meanwhile, inside Raye's room, Jarred woke up after being paralyzed from the Ofuda scroll. He got up and saw Raye bowing furiously.

"I'm so sorry. Renee and Serena explained to me everything about the Tokyo Mew Mew." Raye said.

"Okay, so what about Blaze?" Jarred asked.

"Yes, I did a fire reading about her, and it seems she is here because some powerful artifacts are spread throughout Tokyo," Raye replied.

"The Sol Emeralds," Blaze said as Raye continued.

"Seems some evil person named Eggman Nega has caused some distortion to our world and hers. Therefore, the Sol Emeralds are needed to repair the damage." Raye said.

Suddenly, Chad was heard yelling as Jarred peeked out and saw Pox.

"Uh, Raye. I think I see a real demon in the temple." he said. Raye got her Ofuda scroll and saw Pox.

"Him again? I thought we killed him when we healed Grandpa." Raye said as she got her pen.

"I better go to another room," Jarred said as he went outside Raye's bedroom, being stealthy in getting into an empty room and transforming.

"What is with your brother, Renee?" Raye asked.

"He prefers to give me privacy when I need to transform," Renee replied as the two transformed into Sailor Mars and Mew Zakuro.

As the two got out, they saw Serena and Jarred, already transformed into Sailor Moon and Mew Kiba, facing Pox.

"Hey, how did you get back to life?" Sailor Moon said in a scared pose.

"You know this freak," Mew Kiba asked, getting his sword ready.

"Of course. He is a monster that grandpa turned into when Zoycite got his rainbow crystal out. We healed him, which killed the monster in the process." Sailor Mars said.

"Well, now that the history lesson's over, it's time for revenge," Pox said as he lunged at Sailor Moon, only for Mew Kiba to punch him away.

"You dare to taint a holy place with your presence and attack girls? I am Mew Kiba, and for the future of Earth, I will be of service." Mew Kiba said as he posed.

"And I am Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice! In the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Sailor Moon said, posing and pointing at Pox.

"Not this time," Pox yelled as he leaped at Mew Kiba, but Mew Zakuro grabbed him with her whip and threw him out through the open door.

"We're taking this fight outside," Mew Zakuro said.

"Good idea," Mew Kiba said as the four headed out where the other Mews were waiting.

"What the heck is that?!" Mew Pudding said.

"It's a Youma. It's a monster trying to steal people's energy." Sailor Mars said as she met the other Mews.

"And who are you?" Mew Mint asked.

"I am Sailor Mars, and beware my firebird," Sailor Mars said.

"You made me real angry," Pox said as he leaped at Sailor Mars.

"Mars Firebird Strike," Sailor Mars yelled, as she flung an Ofuda scroll into the air and launched her attack. The fireball hits the Ofuda scroll, and it turns into a firebird that flies towards Pox and rams into him, causing him to be paralyzed in pain.

"Time to finish him," Mew Kiba yelled as he powered up his sword and charged at the monster. He slashed at him turning Pox into moon dust.

"Good work, Mew Kiba," Sailor Moon said as Jedite appears.

"So, you Mews are worthy of fighting," Jedite said.

"And you are," Mew Kiba said, ready to strike.

"The name's Jedite, former servant of Queen Beryl. Now that I am free from Eternal Sleep, I will rule the world myself." Jedite said with an evil laugh.

"Not on my watch," Mew Kiba said as he dashed at Jedite. However, Jedite held out his hand and used dark magic to block his attack. It was like Mew Kiba's sword had hit an invisible force. It was so powerful, Mew Kiba jumped back.

"Mew Kiba, are you okay?" Sailor Mars asked as she checked on him.

"I'm okay. Just shook up that he managed to block my blade." Mew Kiba said as he stood up.

"And now, I will finish you off, Mew Kiba," Jedite said as he charged at Mew Kiba, only for a fireball to hit him.

"What the...," Jedite said as he was knocked back, as Blaze jumped in front of Mew Kiba and defended him.

"You will not hurt my friends!" Blaze said as she got ready to fight.

"Well then, I wasted enough time for now. Until next time, brats." Jedite said as he teleported into a black portal.

"So, Jedite is an old foe of yours," Mew Kiba said.

"Yeah, you could say that," Sailor Mars said as she and Sailor Moon were worried. Now that Jedite was back, he will be seeking revenge against them for events from the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blaze meditated in the backyard of the Roberts mansion, clearing her mind of everything and thinking about why she was here. Sally saw her and joined in.

"You sure know how to join the crowd, Princess," Blaze said.

"Yeah. I meditate since it helps relieve the stress from dealing with Sonic." Sally replied.

Meanwhile, workers were fixing the road that was in disrepair. All of a sudden, they uncovered the red Sol Emerald hiding among the asphalt.

"Wow, what is that jewel?" A worker said as he picked it up. Suddenly, a fiery light erupted from it as the workers were shocked.

At a distant island, Dr. Eggman was watching and saw the Sol Emerald.

"So, a Sol Emerald is here? That must mean that blasted feline, Blaze, is here as well." Dr. Eggman said as his two lackeys, Orbot and Cubot, came in.

"Master, what is your bidding?" Orbot asked.

"Orbot, good timing. I need a robot to capture that Sol Emerald. If I can get them, I will harness their power for my ultimate evil." Dr. Eggman said with an evil grin.

On a pirate ship, Eggman Nega saw the Sol Emerald alongside his loyal minion, Captain Whisker.

"Arr, that there be a Sol Emerald," Whisker said.

"Aw, so that means my arch nemesis Blaze is here. I will send a robot to capture that Sol Emerald before she manages to recover it." Eggman Nega said.

As Eggman Nega sent a pirate robot to Tokyo, it saw a Buzzer, a bee robot and followed it.

In Tokyo, Jarred and Renee were hanging out when they saw the fiery light. They transformed to investigate and the other Mews joined them at the scene.

"What happened here?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"We saw some fiery light shot up in the sky and followed it. I see a wierd emerald here." Mew Kiba said as he went to pick it up, only for Blaze to grab it.

"Finally, a Sol Emerald appears. I wondered where it went." Blaze said.

"Blaze, you okay?" Mew Zakuro asked.

"Oh, my apologies. I got carried away grabbing for the Sol Emerald. Sally and I saw the light and I knew it would get his attention." Blaze said as the pirate robot landed.

"Princess Blaze, I knew we would meet again," Eggman Nega said as he appeared in his Nega Crusier.

"I hate being called princess," Blaze said as fire raged in her hands. Mew Kiba jumped up and got his sword ready.

"Eggman, I knew that sooner or later, you'd come back," Mew Kiba said when Dr. Eggman appeared behind him.

"Hey, wolf boy, are you talking about me?!" Dr. Eggman yelled as Buzzer joined him.

"Dr. Eggman, how nice to see you again," Eggman Nega said with a smirk.

"So, that feline is still causing you woe, Nega?" Dr. Eggman said with a grin.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand. There's two of them." Mew Mint said, getting scared.

"Doesn't matter, we can take them both," Mew Zakuro said as she got her whip ready.

"How dare you two come and cause havoc on the roads? For the future of Earth, we will be of service!" Mew Kiba said with his battle pose.

"So, you're game? Nega, let's get that wolf boy and his friends." Dr. Eggman said.

"I was looking for a way to kill time, so why not," Eggman Nega said, smirking as his pirate robot jumped at Mew Kiba as he blocked with his sword.

"Nice move, but I won't let some swashbuckling pirate best me in a swordfight," Mew Kiba said as he kicked it off him.

"Yeah, you said it, bro," Mew Zakuro said as she used her ribbon to whip the Buzz Bombers that the bigger Bee was spawning.

"Well, I guess the wolf girl is good at stopping my Queen Buzzer, but it will make more Buzz Bomber minions, and soon, you won't be able to keep up with production," Dr. Eggman said.

"A robot making other robots? Now that is genius." Eggman Nega said as the pirate robot and Mew Kiba kept fighting.

"Kiba, here's an assist," Mew Mint yelled as she summoned her bow and fired an arrow into the robot's knee. It tripped as it could not move.

"Thanks, Mint. Now to finish it." Mew Kiba said as he got his sword ready and jumped at it.

"You think," Eggman Nega said as the pirate robot grabbed Mew Kiba, making him drop his sword.

"What the heck?" Mew Kiba said as he felt the arm crushing him

"You may have damaged my robot's leg, but his arms are still functional. I guess you had no idea how to fight a humanoid robot." Eggman Nega said as he laughed, but the laughing stopped as he saw a red streak cut the arm off. Jeremy Crimson was helping Mew Kiba out.

"Thanks, Jeremy," Mew Kiba said.

"No worries. Just remember that robots are not like Predacytes. Even if you and the other Mews knock one limb off, the others will still be active." Jeremy said as he pointed his katana at the robot.

Sonic soon sped in and used his homing attacks to knock out the Buzz Bombers alongside Mew Zakuro. With the Mega Buzzer open, Tails came in and threw a dummy ring bomb into it, causing it to explode.

"What?! Impossible!" Dr. Eggman said with a growl.

"I can see we won't be winning, my friend. May I suggest we retreat?" Eggman Nega said, showing as much concern as his counterpart.

"I agree. We're out of here." Eggman said as the two escaped, just as Mew Kiba got his sword and joined Jeremy in a dash and sliced through the pirate robot. The two sliced in an X-pattern, causing it to explode.

"Now that is teamwork," Mew Kiba said as the other Mews agreed.

Back at the lab, Eggman was building another robot.

"So, Mew Kiba, you continue to be a pain. I expected that much. Ever since we first met, you have proven to be as worthy an enemy as Sonic. But you won't be lucky. Someday, I will crush you." Eggman said to himself.

In Cafe Mew Mew, the first Sol Emerald was put in a secure container.

"Elliot, thank you for helping me protect the Sol Emerald," Blaze said, smiling.

"You're welcome. I am always willing to help an ally of my Mew Mews." Elliot said, giving her a slight smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Somewhere in the city, some humans were taking part in an illegal fighting circuit. Two males, one dressed in biker gear and the other in a karate uniform, were in the ring. The crowds were cheering and making bets on who would win while the warehouse it was taking place in was watched carefully by bouncers.

"Hey, karate boy, it seems to be like you're losing your focus," the biker said as he threw a chain around his opponent's neck. As the boy was trying to break free, the biker threw him into a wall. It knocked him out as the crowds cheered on.

"Yeah, that's how we do it on Shuto," the biker said as a mysterious foe appeared. He was wearing a black biker outfit and helmet. He was small and had bunny ears sticking out of the helmet, one of them drooping down over the visor.

"Well, what do we have here?" The biker said as he approached the mystery challenger. To his surprise, the newcomer grabbed him and held him up with one hand.

"Whoa, this little guy is a strong one. My money's going on him." A spectator said as the mystery challenger slammed the biker hard to the ground, knocking him out.

"Whoa, that was a quick knock-out," another spectator said as the mystery challenger left.

Later, the biker was at the docks, hitting himself.

"I was about to go one step closer to get that, but that bunny-eared punk...," the biker said.

"Hello, are we having trouble with someone?" A voice asked as Zoycite appeared.

"Who are you?" The biker replied.

"Someone who has as much interest in valuable jewels as you are. Tell me, how would you like the power to not only avenge your loss, but steal the gem as well?" Zoycite asked, smiling.

"You can give me power? Now you're talking my kind of talk, lady!" The biker said, hitting on Zoycite when Jedite appeared and grabbed him from behind.

"Then it is settled," Jedite said as Zoycite used her power to implant a black crystal into the biker's heart. As he felt the power, he transformed into a powerful monster made entirely of chains.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," the monster said with a smirk as Jedite and Zoycite smiled.

The next day, Jarred and Renee were watching the news about the street fight and were shocked.

"Street fighting? In Tokyo?" Renee said.

"Even in Los Angeles, I had to deal with illegal fighting circuits," Jarred said.

"I wonder what would make them compete in such a dangerous activity," Renee said.

Suddenly, while in the police car, the arrested karate fighter was complaining. "I could've gotten it. I could've won the Emerald." The fighter said as he was taken away.

"Whoa, that could mean another Sol Emerald," Jarred said.

"Maybe we should ask Blaze about it," Renee said as they went up to the attic.

"You're telling me there's a Sol Emerald being used as a prize for some random ruffian to claim," Blaze said in shock.

"That's what the news said. It seems whoever is running this illegal circuit is using it as a sort of championship belt." Jarred said when Sailor Moon jumped onto the rooftop with Luna.

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing here?" Renee asked.

"There's a monster attacking the abandoned warehouse district. Sailor Mars is on her way there." Sailor Moon replied.

"I see. Well, I should contact the others and quickly." Jarred said.

Later, the Mews met with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars as Sailor Jupiter came along.

"Hey, Sailor Moon, need help?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Sailor Jupiter," Sailor Mars said with a nod.

"So, she's with you?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"You bet. Sailor Jupiter attends the same school I go to." Sailor Moon replied.

"Of course, I attend there as well," a voice said as Sailor Mercury came.

"Sailor Mercury, you too?" Sailor Moon asked in shock.

"Why not? I heard about you and Sailor Mars facing Jedite and Zoycite again, so I contacted Sailor Mercury about it. We decided to come help you." Sailor Jupiter replied.

"And Sailor Venus?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Sadly, she was not there when I called her," Sailor Jupiter replied.

"Still, we have a good number to work with. We should get the Sol Emerald before...," Jarred said when he saw the monster break into the warehouse.

"Well, that is no good," Sonic said.

"Alright, time to move," Mew Ichigo said as the group headed into the warehouse.

There, they saw the chain monster holding his target as he whacked off the helmet, revealing a Mobain rabbit with brown fur and green eyes.

"Hey, suga, watch the ears," the rabbit said in a southern accent, as Jeremy and Sally immediately recognized her.

"Bunnie," they both shouted as they ran in. Jeremy slashed the chains holding Bunnie off and Sally kicked the monster back.

"Sally, Jeremy, you're here?" Bunnie asked.

"We were worried about you, Bunnie. We're glad you're alright," Jeremy said as the other Freedom Fighters came around.

"So, pal, you think it's okay to harm my friend? Well, you don't even know what she really is." Sally yelled.

Bunnie, seeing her friends around her, decided she no longer needed her disguise as she ripped it off her body, revealing her real outfit,: a purple sleeveless bodysuit with a black belt around her waist and her most distinguishing feature: her right arm and legs were actually robotic.

"Nice to have you back, Bunnie Rabbot," Jeremy said, smiling.

"Good to be back, suga," Bunnie said, smiling.

"Huh, I was beaten by a rabbit girl with robotic implants?!" the monster yelled.

"Hey, they aren't implants. Eggman tried to turn her into a robot, but Sonic managed to save her halfway through," Jeremy said.

"And after that, she became one of us, and her curse became her strength," Sally said, getting into a martial arts pose.

"You call yourself a champion? I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said.

"And we are the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter said in unison.

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Sailor Moon said.

As the Freedom Fighters and Sailor Scouts fought the monster, the Mews were busy taking out the gang members and tying them up. As the ringleader was escaping with the Sol Emerald, Mew Kiba and Blaze caught to him.

"Hey, pal, that emerald belongs to my friend here," Mew Kiba said as he pointed to Blaze.

"Hah, like I'm giving up my prize to that pet cat of yours," the ringleader said as he ran back to the arena. Sailor Mercury saw this.

"You can't escape justice! Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury said as she used her attack to spray bubbles all around the area.

"What trickery is this?! I can't see a blasted thing!" the ringleader said.

"Good! That way, you won't see me do this!" Mew Kiba yelled as he kicked the emerald out of the ringleader's arms towards Blaze.

"How dare you steal my precious?!" the ringleader said.

"You stole it first," Blaze said as Mew Kiba grabbed the guy and slammed him into a wall.

"I bet the police would love to hear about your little tournament," Mew Kiba said as the ringleader saw the other Mews.

"I knew this was going to be a bad night," he said as he fainted.

Back at the fight, the monster was confused at the bubbles as he heard the Sailor Scouts.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash," Sailor Jupiter yelled as she fired her attack at the monster, which shocked him.

"Hey, no fair! I can't see!" the monster yelled.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars yelled as a fireball was sent into the back of the monster.

"Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon yelled as the bubbles vanished, and moon dust sprayed onto the monster, changing him back into a biker.

"Hey, this is not right. I wanted that power." the biker said as Bunnie grabbed him.

"All you'll be getting is a trial for participating in an unlawful event," Bunnie said as she punched him in the stomach.

The next day, people were buzzing about how the Sailor Scouts and Mew Mews teamed up to stop the illegal fighting circuit. As the Sol Emerald was not found, police concluded there was no emerald to be won, and this was a gang recruiting method. As a result, the ringleader will serve a lengthy prison sentence as the participants were given various sentences based on their participation.

Back at the Roberts mansion attic, Bunnie was laying on a bed while Blaze was putting the second Sol Emerald in a safe place.

"So, how did you guys wind up here?" Blaze asked.

"Well, we were on a mission, and Dr. Eggman managed to use Chaos Control, thus warping all of us here," Bunnie replied.

"Then, wouldn't that mean the Chaos Emeralds are on this planet as well?" Blaze asked as Sonic came in.

"They have to be. This is reminding me of Station Square all over again." Sonic replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Back in the attic, Blaze kept the two recovered Sol Emeralds hidden in her coat. She looked at the night sky while she took it off, revealing a red t-shirt underneath.

"Two down, five to go. I am blessed to have great friends helping me find the Sol Emeralds." Blaze said as she laid down and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was in his bed, trying to sleep, and Sally saw him. "What's the matter, Jeremy?" She asked.

"I am just thinking about Mobius," Jeremy replied.

"I see. We've been away so long. I bet once we find a way to get back, Knothole will still be there, and everyone will be waiting for us to throw a hero's return." Sally said, smiling.

"I know, but the weird part is how the Chaos Emeralds warped us to this world," Jeremy replied.

"I know. I can't stop thinking about that day." Sally said with a sigh.

**FLASHBACK**

In Mobotropolis, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla were being held in a glass prison as they hugged each other in fear. Dr. Eggman was holding a Chaos Emerald while he spoke.

"Why do those Freedom Fighters continue to get in my way?" Dr. Eggman asked to no one in particular.

"They're not trying to stop you. They're trying to stop all the bad things you like to do." Cream replied.

"Is that so? Well, they're too late to stop me this time. Once I insert the last Chaos Emerald, my energy amplifier will be invincible!" Dr. Eggman said as he held the Chaos Emerald up.

"But you can't do that," Cream said with fear.

"That's right. The Freedom Fighters won't let you get away with this." Vanilla added as she hugged her daughter to help calm her down while Dr. Eggman laughed.

"Well, you're wrong, Miss Rabbit." Dr. Eggman said as Sonic, Jeremy, and Sally came in.

"Sonic, Jeremy, Sally," Cream said with a glow in her eye.

"That's us," Sonic said as the three confronted Dr. Eggman.

"Too late," Dr. Eggman said as he put the last Chaos Emerald into his energy amplifier. While he held a button, a robot came from behind and blasted at the three. It aimed at them and fired at the energy amplifier while Dr. Eggman pushed the button.

"Ah, here we go," Dr. Eggman said when he noticed the device starting to spark, and its glass covering now covered in holes from the robot's laser blasts.

"What have you Freedom Fighters done?!" Dr. Eggman yelled as the machine exploded, covering the area in a blast that teleported everyone in the area from Mobius.

Later, Jeremy woke up on the rooftops of Tokyo. He sat up and looked around.

"Man, what's the number of the hover freight that hit me?" Jeremy said as he felt his head. Then, he saw Sally being grabbed by the leg by a purple ribbon.

"Jeremy, help!" Sally yelled as Mew Zakuro pulled her in.

"Elliot should have warned us that Predacytes were still loose," Mew Zakuro said.

Jeremy got mad as he dashed at Mew Zakuro and kicked the ribbon out of her hands. Then, he got behind Sally and got in fighting position.

"Whoa, two Predacytes!" Mew Zakuro said in shock.

"Hey, that was uncalled for! Would you like it if I called you names, wolf girl?!" Jeremy yelled as he attacked Mew Zakuro.

"Whoa, you can talk?! Maybe you're not Predacytes!" Mew Zakuro said as she blocked Jeremy's attacks.

"I am not a Pred-whatever-you-call-it-ite, I am a Mobian." Jeremy said as he was getting steamed.

"Okay, I see. Well, sorry for the misunderstanding. I'm Renee Roberts, Mew Zakuro in this form. Do you have a name?" Mew Zakuro said.

"Yeah, it's Jeremy Crimson," Jeremy replied as the two shook hands.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And ever since, we've been in her attic, making a temporary base and finding our friends," Sally said.

"You're right. I hope we can get home soon." Jeremy replied.

"I know, my knight," Sally said as she kissed Jeremy's cheek.

But unknown to them, a new major threat was coming. A Predacyte bearing a strange logo surfaced onto the beach.

**A LAB SOMEWHERE**

"Sir, our test Predacyte has made it to Tokyo," a secretary said.

"Excellent. Now, I know we can be ready to make our claim on the city." A man in a business suit said as he petted a cat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When the new Predacyte came out of the Pacific, the Mews arrived at the scene and saw it causing all sorts of chaos on the shores.

"What is that? A Predacyte?" Mew Pudding asked, not familiar with this type of predacyte.

"Deep Blue has made Predacytes out of the sea life, so it could be." Mew Zakuro said as she used her ribbon to whip at the Predacyte.

"That is true," Mew Mint said as she fired an arrow at the Predacyte, only for it to bounce off like the body was made of rubber.

"My arrows seem to have no effect," Mew Mint said as the Predacyte saw Mew Kiba and started to attack him head-on.

"You want to fight me? I'll take you." Mew Kiba said as he summoned his sword and slashed at the predacyte. Its wounds heal up pretty fast.

"Hey, no fair using accelerated healing. You remind of Wolverine." Mew Kiba said in shock as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars arrived.

"Don't worry. I'll stop it." Sailor Mars said as she got ready to attack. "Mars Firebird Strike!" She yelled while a stream of fire formed the shape of a bird and flew at the monster, only for it to be absorbed. The creature mutated into a walrus monster, bearing a green diamond on it.

"That mark. It can't be." Mew Kiba said as he jumped and kept slashing at it, only for it to swat him into the sand.

"Mew Kiba!" Mew Zakuro said as she ran to check on him. Sailor Moon used her Moon Scepter on the monster, only to blast a hole in its chest that closed up real quick.

"What?! How can we defeat it?!" Sailor Moon said as she was about to cry.

"Sailor Moon, you got a good idea. If we can blast another hole into it, then we should send an attack inside before it closes up." Mew Kiba said as he stood up.

"That sounds like a plan, but will it work?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"It will. Even with Predacyte infusion, the Emerald Genetics haven't fixed anything since our last encounter." Mew Kiba said.

"Wait, Emerald Genetics?" Mew Zakuro asked.

"I'll explain after we beat this monster," Mew Kiba said as Sailor Moon did another blast with her Moon Scepter to form another hole. Then, Mew Kiba jumped up and did a tornado slash with his sword that sliced the monster in half.

"The monster can't heal if it's in pieces," Mew Kiba said as the lower body fell down and dissolved into green slime.

"Then let's finish it," Mew Zakuro said as the two held hands and used their Twin Wolf Blast to destroy what was left. They found another Sol Emerald in the goo, and Mini Mew cleaned up the goo while Blaze got the Sol Emerald.

"Well, it seems these Emerald Genetics people put more than a Predacye infuser in that one," Blaze said as the others celebrated.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Jarred was packing up while Renee watched.

"I see you're going back to Los Angeles," Renee said, concerned about him.

"Yes, I have to. You see, Emerald Genetics, my old enemy back in my early days of being a hero, is back, and I need to stop them." Jarred said as Renee stood up.

"If you have to go, then I want to go with you," Renee said.

"I see. I just have to tell Elliot about it, though." Jarred said.

Later, in Cafe Mew Mew, Elliot smiled as he put his hand on Jarred's shoulder.

"I understand you two will be leaving for Los Angeles to take on the people responsible for last night's Predacyte. In that case, when you get there, I have someone for you to meet," Elliot said as he gave Renee a card.

"Barret Smith, owner of the Mew Mew Grill. So you're franchising?" Renee asked.

"Not really. Barry is a pen pal of mine, and he managed to back up my theory of Jarred having special DNA to become a Mew Mew," Elliot said.

"And how did he do it? Did he inject himself like you did?" Jarred asked.

"Yes. You see, he injected himself with the DNA of the grizzly bear, and unlike me, he became a Mew Mew. He is known as Mew Salmon, and I have just approved his request to make a Mew Mew team in the city of angels," Elliot said, smiling.

"Well, I guess he wants help assembling the team and helping them get used to their powers," Jarred said.

"You read my mind. I told him you two would be arriving. We'll hold the fort down while you're gone." Elliot said with a wink.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Jarred and Renee stepped into L.A.X. and met Barry. He had short brown hair and wore a brown jacket with a bear's head on it, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Jarred Roberts, you came, and I see you brought Renee with you. I am so glad you could help me get this team started." Barry said, smiling, as the two boys shook hands.

"It's a pleasure. I want to keep L.A. safe, and I want to make sure Emerald Genetics does not attack Tokyo again." Jarred said with a nod.

"Well said, Jarred. Let me show you the Mew Mew Grill, and then, we shall begin." Barry said as he took them to the Mew Mew Grill near MacArthur Park.

Meanwhile, a secretary went to the boss of Emerald Genetics because she had grave news.

"Master Emerald, we have some bad news. The test Predacyte has been defeated, and Mew Kiba and Mew Zakuro have met with Mew Salmon," the secretary said.

"WHAT? It's bad enough Mew Kiba thwarted my plans in the past, but now, he's met Mew Salmon. It's time we change our focus to Los Angeles. Whatever team those two form, we must crush them at all costs. The future of our plans depends on our success." Master Emerald said as his face was revealed. He had an emerald on his forehead and fish ears.

"Yes, I will conquer Earth and make the land creatures pay for what they did to our fair kingdom of Atlantis, and when we sink the city of angels, the rest of the world shall surrender to us." Master Emerald said with a laugh.

TO BE CONTINED IN...

MEWS OF LOS ANGELES


End file.
